Lucien and Tristan
The relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire Lucien Castle and the Vampire Tristan de Martel. They both once lived in the same castle together where Tristan was the son of the count and Lucien was one of their servants. A millennium later, they both were the oldest vampires in their sirelines besides the Originals themselves. A war was brewing between their two factions. However, it is revealed that they are working together to preserve both of their sirelines. However, they still loathe each other despite their brief alliance. Early History Lucien was once a servant of Count de Martel, Tristan's father. He had harbored feelings for Tristan's sister, Aurora as well. 1002, Southern France When Lucien brought the Original Vampires into the castle, posing as nobles, he warned them to stay away from Tristan. As the year went on, Tristan began to suspect that there was an affair between his sister and Lucien. When he believed he had caught them together, he ordered his guards to take Lucien to the dungeon, despite the fact that it was really one of the vampires, Klaus Mikaelson, who had been having the affair with her. Tristan brutally tortured Lucien, whipping him when Klaus and his brother Elijah tried to intervene and save Lucien. Tristan refused their requests, revealing that he knew they were vampires and that if they killed him, he had prepared messengers to expose them throughout all the land. They could nothing when Tristan pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across his mouth, scarring his face. However, shortly after, Lucien emerged from the dungeon when Tristan was checking on Aurora, his facial wound completely healed. Lucien tried to attack Tristan but was killed by one of Tristan's guards. Unknown to Tristan, he had just aided Lucien in furthering his transition into the first sired vampire. Some time later, Tristan also became a vampire and, like Lucien, the first of his line, having been turned by Elijah. Aurora was also made into the first vampire turned by Rebekah. When word of the Originals spread, Elijah compelled Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien to believe they were Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus respectively. They remained under compulsion and ignorant of their true identities for a century, fleeing from Mikael together under the impression that they were siblings. When they were freed from the compulsion, they swore vengeance on the Mikaelsons and looked for weapons that could kill them. However, Tristan and Lucien's mutual hatred of one another constantly got in the way of their plans. When they instead decided to try and trap the Originals, they both went to New Orleans under the pretense that they were at war, not wanting the Originals to suspect that they were actually allied against them. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien warned that a war was brewing between the sire lines. In You Hung the Moon, when Elijah questioned Lucien about the sire line war, he specifically asked if Tristan de Martel was up to his old tricks and Lucien tried to tell him that Tristan wanted him dead and to get to him, would even be willing to kill Klaus and wipe out his whole line. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Tristan had also arrived in New Orleans and told Elijah that Lucien was lying and that it was he who had a weapon that could kill an Original. Lucien, meanwhile, accused Tristan of the murders that had taken place in New Orleans, with victims with scarred smiles cut into their faces, just like Tristan had done to him. When Klaus was ready to kill Lucien, Tristan actually saved his life, convincing Elijah to stop Klaus. The reason for it wasn't out of compassion but out of necessity, saying that Lucien was the only one that knew where the weapon was. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Lucien and Tristan came face to face once again at The Strix's gala, when Lucien and Klaus pretended to drunkenly crash the party. In reality, Lucien was trying to get Alexis back, who was in Tristan and The Strix's possession. Lucien taunted Tristan but the latter remained unfazed by the interruption. The plan worked and Alexis returned to Lucien though she was killed, having been poisoned by Aurora. Tristan seemed unaware of his sister's involvement, telling Elijah that Lucien may have done it just to benefit himself. In Out of the Easy, Lucien and Tristan were both invited to the Mikaelson compound after the Mikaelsons discovered their alliance. Initially still posing as enemies, Lucien and Tristan were quickly put in their place as Elijah revealed that their alliance was already exposed. They had Thanksgiving dinner where Tristan and Aurora revealed they had taken Rebekah captive and dropped her at the bottom of the sea. Lucien had not been made aware of their plans and assured Klaus that his alliance with Tristan was over, if only to survive Klaus's wrath. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien agrees to help Aurora release Tristan from the shipping container he is trapped in, or either killing Elijah to end Tristan's sufferings. However, Lucien reveals to Elijah that he only wanted Tristan's location as a courtesy to Aurora and was perfectly content with just killing Elijah, and by extension Tristan, as he never liked Tristan much anyways. Quotes ;Season Three :Lucien (to Tristan): "Ohhhhhh, he's suggesting that you're exotic dancers! Which, to him, is an insult----If not hypocritical. But, don't take it personally, love. He finds all work demeaning. The only dignified way to accumulate wealth is by birth. Boop! Isn't that right, Tristan? Hmm?" :--''A Walk on the Wild Side'' ---- :Lucien (to Tristan): "Aw, flowers for me? You shouldn't have!" :Tristan (to Lucien): "They're for the lady of the house. The well-mannered bring a gift when invited to dinner. I assume you brought nothing?" :Lucien (to Tristan): "Nothing but my deepest respect for you." :--''Out of the Easy'' Gallery Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0939TristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Trivia *They are the oldest vampires in their respective sirelines, besides the original vampires themselves, making them the oldest non-original vampires, along with Aurora, to exist. *Tristan unknowingly played a big role in Lucien's transformation into a vampire. *Marcel and Elijah began to suspect that the two might secretly be working together. **It was later confirmed that they, in fact, were working together. *In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien agrees to release Tristan from the shipping container only because he was in love with Aurora, but now that he knows Aurora doesn't love him, it is unkonwn if he is still willing to help Aurora releasing Tristan, or if he will just simply kill Elijah to kill Tristan. See also Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship